


Everything is a Mirage (not everything)

by Elder



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Mirage | Elliott Witt, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elder/pseuds/Elder
Summary: As if on cue the announcer lady announced the legens to get ready to jump and Shorty after, there teams will be picked. Elliott had only two people he didn't want to compete with , the creepily cheery smiling robot Pathfinder and the cockey newcomer Fuse. Hell he'd rather play with two Revenant's then ether of them. But considering his luck as of late he wouldn't be surprised if he ended up with at least one of them
Relationships: Fuse | Walter Fitzroy & Mirage | Elliott Witt, Fuse | Walter Fitzroy/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Everything is a Mirage (not everything)

It's safe to say Mirage didn't like the new guy. He was everything he aspired to be, he was the main focus amoug the other ledgens, they'd all laugh at his jokes, look at him when he entered the room and he didn't even have to try.

It especially irked him when the others, especially bloodhound and caustic, starting taking a liking to him. Fuse was only here for about a week, and won his first match so of course they'd choose him over himself, he was having bad luck in the arena ever since he started battling alongside one other.

And now, on the jump ship while they were awaiting to see who they'd be teamed up with, mirage was on his last nerve.

"I hope to be paired up with you Felagi fighter" bloodhound said, looking rather excited to fight today, surprisingly this happened alot since Fuse joind the team, Elliott was pretty sure they knew eathother from somewhere, they had the sort of ease of conversation only old friends had. 

Fuse, or Walter Elliott found out, looked ready as can be to get the fight started. Apparently his time in the bone cage prepared him to fight without hesitation, that's why he seemed so experienced his first match. " Right o' pup! If I ain't teamed with ya it's certainly going to be a challenge going against ya ol' friend" 

His voice was loud Elliott noticed, not loud in a ear straining way, but one that drew everyones eyes in the room towards his booming presents, no pun intended. 

While all the other ledgens were conversing he was sat in his little space phone in hand trying not to lose his temper from the new guy not doing anything to annoy him. Sure he'd crack witty jokes in his direction form time and time again, but Elliott knew he was just trying to get him on the others side, the one Walter thought was the more cheery side. He could basically feel Mirages sulking from the other side of the room, though he was to preoccupied with the excited Bloodhound to his left to really notice much more. 

To Elliotts surprise it seems like his friend Ramya and Aja wernt falling for the new guys charm and shiny arm either. Ajay looked angry at him, almost as if she new he was a bad guy, or she was assuming since he was born and raised in Salvo, but knowing her that most likely wasnt the case, She was never they type to discriminate. As for Ramya, Mirage didn't have a clue as to why she seemed to dislike him. He'd definitely have to ask her about that when the match is over. 

As if on cue the announcer lady announced the legens to get ready to jump and Shorty after, there teams will be picked. Elliott had only two people he didn't want to compete with , the creepily cheery smiling robot Pathfinder and the cockey newcomer Fuse. Hell he'd rather play with two Revenant's then ether of them. But considering his luck as of late he wouldn't be surprised if he ended up with at least one of them

As he looked around the faces of all the different ledgens hoping, praying to have a good team he looked at Fuse and-

"Pathfinder, Mirage, Fuse, please prepare to jump" the announcer bitch said in her annoying voice

Youve got to be kidding me thought Mirage his temper is sure to snap within seconds of being in this team. The only two people he didn't want to be with, and now he's walking over to the jump platform with a smile to strained to look real and fists clenched so tightly his nails are leaving hath moons on his palms. Pathfinders screen was displaying a excited face as he held up a hand for Fuse to high five he became even more excited when he used his robo hand to add force to the exchange. Pathfinder looked at his hand like it stung.

And of course when Mirage enterd the platform he wanted to high five him as well. He did it of course, in the arena he was Mirage, his act was as fake as his smile at the moment. In the ring he was this happy go lucky guy who was the comic relief. That's what his fans loved, it's what him mom remembered him to be, so he kelp doing it. He kelp being a Mirage, the name of course came naturally.

Then to his surprise Fuse offered a hand in the air for him to high five, even though he was a few inches shorter then him it his finger only met the first knuckle and Pathfinder wasn't kidding, Walters got strong arms. "Ow.." Mirage said under his breath, softly rubbing his palm discreetly, hoping to not show his distress to the other man. Shortly after there exchange the platforms were being lowered. Today they were fighting in Olympus, a map he knew fairly well, he knew where teams went and didn't go to so hopefully he'd be jump master to pick the best spot for victory.

But of course he wasn't. It was Fuse,  
And he hasn't fought on this planet yet, so it's safe to say mirages hopes for success wernt high. As he was looking for good places to land he suddenly felt large warm hand on his back and the Slavionian laughing manically as he pushed them into the open air.

Mirage obviously wasn't impressed. With him being the most experienced for this map and Pathfinder grappling crows on the way down, he looked at where they were landing, and being shocked to find out it's a small compound right in the middle of the Estates, turbine, and Hammond labs. 

Even though it wasn't the best loot it got them enough to defend themselves. Two out of the three of them had blue shields, not Mirage of course, and hath decent guns, but they'd need to upgrade soon incase of an ambush. And with being in the middle of three hot spots it would happen sooner then later, and by the sound of the gunfire nearby I'd definitely be sooner. 

They looted all the stray loot crates nearby, looting every respawn beacon and bicycle station creeping closesr to Hammonds Labs as they saw two squads fighting, it took alot of convincing Fuse to not third party. "Why not mate? We can getem' while there healing. Stray doggos in a corner" fuse suggested, seeming kinda impatient, wanting to risk his ass for a few scraps

"Theyd have full purple armor plus stronger guns, it be best if we just wait for them to leave, right path?" Mirage looked to the robot crouched beside him, aiming a sniper rifle into on of the open doors, without moving or looking he decided to agree with fuse. 

"I think we should rush them. It would be exciting best friend!" With a sigh from mirage and a "Right o' mate!" From Fuse, they were sauntering down the hill towards the side entrance of the building. Pathfinder staying a few steps behind to scope out with his sniper, Fuse and him enterd the building, guns high and aiming in different directions, so far no one was in sight, but they couldn't be to certain, knowing the others ability to seek, he shot a decoy down the hall and waited to see if it's get shot, after a while, they progressed. 

"Place seems dead empty mate, only a few death boxes hear and there. Already looted it seems, guess me and the bot where right!" Fuse said smirking, they were in an already looted building with no occupants. And unlike what Marige said, there was still some good purple loot laying around! He looked to the latter and smiled at him happy to have such good luck so far into the match. With 11 squads still remaining and already in the ring, they wernt doing hath bad.

Mirage looked a little strained at him, he was right, which make him feel even worse, he could feel the mirage slipping slightly with the announce of being proven wrong. And now Fuse was rubbing it in his face, heat rose to his cheeks as the other smiled at him. His big white bright smile made Eliott subconscious of his posture all of a sudden, while staighting this back he turned away and said, "let's see if they left anything usfull behind while we're here, and watch the doors."

With that place looted with pretty good loot, all had purple body Shields and pretty good guns, and optics, Pathfinder looked at his watch, all ledgens had them, they showed the ring location and squads left, showed that they were outside of ring, and it was a ways away, so Pathfinder suggested to start moving. 

While they walked to the next ring looting places here and there they found a few grenades fuse seemed to fawn over, he was explaining how he uses his arm to launch them farther and more accurately when gun fire hit their feet. They scattered to find cover, but not much was available. Two bike shops and a few trees were it, and worse they couldn't find where their attackers were shooting them from. Pathfinder was seeking cover in a bush, scoping to see where they could possibly be hiding, Fuse and himself were doing the same. After a few seconds of silence Pathfinder pinged them, they were up on a small hill cowering behind a rock They had more cover, good.

Fuse used his knuckle cluster and damaged their shields a bit, good now they definitely has the upper hand. Mirage went to go attack up close and so did Fuse, Pathfinder was doing his best to cover them via sniper but no one was peeling out to much to get a direct shot. After a few decoys and grenades later, it looked to be in there favour, but of course with mirages unlucky streak it all went crashing down in the blink of an eye. He got downed, Ajay always did have a hell of an aim, and the others were struggling to keep themselves afloat. The enemy team started to scatter and attack from all sides, forcing them to retreat to their tiny shelter, Fuse having to drag Mirage Hathway there and one again being surprised by the sheer strength of the other. 

While back in their protection, Mirage shouted at fuse to help Pathfinder outside but he insisted on reviving his fallin teammate "don't worry, ol' fusey got ya. This might sting though love," and sting it did, not the needle in his chest, but the anger finally bubbling up to the surface finally escaping and bursting like a volcano. He pushed on fuses broud, warm chest trying to get him away from him, angry wet tears threating to leave his eyes as he looked at the man

"What the fuck are you doing?! Go make yourself usfull and follow orders for once and help us win! Get off of me before I god damn make you!" The tears were definitely down his cheeks now, streaming actually. He could barely hear the gunshots outside over the ringing in his ears. He wiped his cheeks but to his disapproval, fuse hasn't moved from his crouched position over him, looking concerned with his eyebrows up and mouth slightly agape, he looked a little surprised, which made Elliott even angrier. "Are you ok mate?" Was all Fuse said, his voice soothing and almost working on him, but he knew better, they were in the middle of a fight. There wasn't any time for this.

"Go help Pathfinder while I heal up" Elliott said, the mirage no longer there, just Elliott thumping with anger and red swollen cheeks. His voice quiet and weak. He grabbed a syringe and with that the conversation was over and fuse left without a word.

**Author's Note:**

> Hii I'm new at writing so feedback and critisum would be highly appreciated!!


End file.
